youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Count Dracula
Count Dracula, the father of Ingrid Dracula and Vladimir Dracula, is the head of the Dracula Clan. He is the former husband of Elizabeta Vaccaria and the former lover of Magda Westenra and Sally Giles. He is portrayed in Young Dracula by the actor Keith-Lee Castle. Personality Despite thinking himself "pure evil", he breaks many vampire rules, letting breathers enter his castle without being bitten, and impregnating a breather. Though he has a cold demeanour, he displays a caring side towards Vlad and tries to raise him to be a good vampire. He seems to be attracted to breather women and is reluctant to bite them (this might be partially because he is nervous they might turn out like Magda and leave him). History Much of Count Dracula's long history may still be unknown. It is never revealed what Count Dracula's real name is. It was revealed in the fourth series that the Count originally had two brothers: Arta and Ivan Dracula. Arta was the oldest of the three and should have been 'Count Dracula'. The Count described Arta as everything Count Dracula wasn't. Arta was murdred over three hundred years ago and the Count blamed himself for Arta's death; the brothers had been in a fight on the night of Arta's accession, and the Count (under the influence of alcohol) had watched as Arta lost his footing and slipped off the battlements. It was later revealed that Arta had in fact been murdered by his wife Elizabeta. After his death, Count Dracula became head of the Dracula Clan. By ancient vampire law he was also required and forced to marry Arta's widow Elizabeta. He never really loved Elizabeta. Count Dracula ran away with Magda Westenra, a woman he loved. Elizabeta became pregnant with a child (Malik), though he was not the Count's. Around one hundred years after that, in the late 1700s, the Count stole something called the Magister Maleficorum, a box which supposedly contained all the evil in the universe. The box was in the under the of Roquelaire at the Vampire High Council. The Count has been guarding the box and its contents ever since. Two hundred years later, Magda and the Count had a daughter (Ingrid). Sometime after this, Magda and the Count separated, and the Count, feeling lonely, visited a Goth festival in Whitby. It was there he met Sally Giles, an eighteen-year-old breather woman. That weekend the Count (known as Salem Smith) got Sally pregnant and she later gave birth to a son (Adam) whom the Count renamed Vladimir. Sally's parents persuaded her to give up the child for adoption and the Count, using his false name, adopted him. If Count Dracula was ever found guilty of having a child with breather, his entire family would be condemned by the High Council. After this, Count Dracula returned to Transylvania and reconsidered his love to Magda also Magda agreed to pass off Vladimir as her son to ease the pressure on her to produce a son and heir. Count Dracula, Magda, Ingrid and newborn Vladimir lived there for approximately twelve years, at which point they were pursued by an 'angry peasant mob with flaming torches' and decided to flee to England, where Vlad had managed to find a 'castle' at last minute in Stokely. It was only a few years before this incident that Magda had left the Count for Patrick. It's suggested that Count Dracula may have travelled Europe and been to France on more than one occasion. He can speak fluent French and, as shown in "Flesh and Blood", he can cook fancy French cuisine. He explains that he learn to cook in order to impress European nobles. Relationships Vladimir Dracula The Count has a reasonable relationship with Vlad. Although the relationship had been strained in series 3, the Count later punched Ramanga after he threatened Vlad. Later the Count hunted Ramanga down and "de-fanged" him as revenge. In series 5 their relationship is strained further by the revelation that Vlad is half-breather. Vlad attacks his father, angry that he has been lied to his entire life, but their relationship remains largely intact once Vlad has come to terms with things. In "The Darkest Hour" Vlad discovers that the Count has also been lying to him about not having a choice. Vlad and the Count confront each other in the fight chamber, and the Count reveals how disappointed he is in his son, saying that he wishes Vlad could have swapped places with Malik. Vlad tells the Count that he wishes to live with Sally and George who 'don't lie all the time'. After Morgan's defeat Vlad and his father decide to go their separate ways. Vlad leaves to travel with Talitha and to fulfil his destiny as the Chosen One, while the Count packs to move to Australia. Before he leaves the Count calls Vlad over to tell him how proud he is of his son. Father and son embrace for the first and last time. Ingrid Dracula Vampire tradition seems to place females as second-class citizens, forcing the Count to treat her as inferior to Vlad. The Count's bad relationship with his daughter Ingrid is also because she resembles her mother Magda. The Count later reveals that he does in fact love Ingrid, and he kept the drawings she made as a child. In series 5 the Count indirectly passes Garside and his throne on to his daughter when he leaves for Australia. He sold the house to Piers who asked Ingrid if she would live with him. Malik Hellfire Vaccaria Malik is only child of Elizabeta Vaccaria and is nearly 300 years old. Malik has a difficult relationship with the Count, given that the Count abandoned Elizabeta after their marriage. When Malik reveals that he is his son, Count Dracula is extremely shocked. Malik and his mother tried to destroy the Draculas at the end of series 4, so naturally there is some mistrust at first, but the Count eventually welcomes Malik back in series 5. Malik helped the Dracula Clan to fight off the Shadow Warriors with Ramanga's son Asan. It is later discovered that Elizabeta lied to everyone and Malik is not really a Dracula. In "Blood Match" Count Dracula finds out that the treacherous Malik is not his son. Malik is killed by Ramanga's necromancy ritual. Before he dies he reveals to the Count just how much he despises them all. The Count is devastated, and he points a stake at Ingrid, asking why she never told him. Magda Westenra His first known lover was Magda Westenra who left him for a werewolf named Patrick. The Count never married Magda but together they had a girl named Ingrid; she also agreed to adopt Vlad and pretend he was her son. He is angry with her for running off and leaving him to bring up Vlad and Ingrid on his own. Despite this he remains attracted to her and sometimes falls for her charms. Elizabeta Vaccaria The Count was bloodbound to Elizabeta Vaccaria following the murder of Arta at her hand. An ancient vampire law forced the Count to marry her after his brother's death. The Count left Elisabeta and ran off with Magda and Elizabeta became pregnant with someone else's child. Alexandra McCauley Miss McCauley was the head-teacher at Garside Grange independant day school and the Count's love interest throughout series 3 and 4. Miss McCauley discovered they were vampires in "Kiss of Death", but she seemed to accept the Count for who he was and kissed him when he was dying. The Count survived, but Miss McCauley was traumatised after the events of the episode. The Count asked Vlad to mindwipe her at the end of series 4 because she 'couldn't handle being in love with a vampire'. Sally Giles The Count met Vlad's mother Sally at a goth festival in Whitby. The details are unclear, but whatever happened probably involved a lot of alcohol (Sally talks of having a hangover). The Count admits that he was very fond of her and never turned her into a vampire; he describes her as the most bewitching of women he'd ever seen. Even though she's older, he still seems to find her attractive, saying she is 'quite the fox'. In the last episode of series 5, before using his powers to mindwipe her, Count Dracula tells her that he does not regret what happened and Sally kisses him on the lips. Powers *'Super Strength: '''The Count lifted Vlad up with one hand, and flew home with him. *'Super Speed:' The Count can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. He is faster than his nephew Boris. *'Super Sense: The Count can sense things that breathers can't. This was shown in "Eclipse" when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle. ' *'Super Smell: The Count could smell where in the room Miss McCauley was. *Super Hearing: This was shown in "Eclipse" when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle. *Hypnotism:' The Count has the ability to hypnotise people, and make them do what he wants even with a click of his fingers. In series 3 hypnotised a whole class to act as chess pieces (Vlad later overwrote the hypnosis). *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with the mind, it is shown to be a common vampire power, mostly used by the Count to light candles. *'Fireballs: The Count can create and throw destructive balls of fire. He showed this when he helped destroy the Slayers' super weapon. *Flight:' The Count can fly by turning into a bat and also without, as shown in "When You're a Stranger" and "Whatever It Takes". *'Telekinesis: The Count can move heavy objects using just his mind. *Shapeshifting:' The Count can turn into smoke and a bat. He can also give himself bat-like features whilst in his human form. *'Astral Projection:' The Count can astral project himself out of his body, and also possess another body, as shown in "Bodyswap". *'Telepathy: This ability can't penetrate through lead, according to Malik. *Visions: The Count may have had a vision of the Ramangas. *Electricity Generation:' *'Shockwave Generation: ' *'Intangibility: The Count can move through walls and floors. However if the surface is coated in lead, this ability doesn't work. ' *'Hydrokinesis: The Count can control water. *Elemental Control: The Count can create and control fire, and water using just his mind. *Matter Transformation: The Count can turn objects into maggots. This was demonstrated with a card and breakfast cereal. *Mindwipe''': In "The Darkest Hour - Part 2" the Count wipes Sally and George's memories. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Male Vampires Category:Draculas Category:Main Characters